


Seven Minutes (Sena Kobayakawa)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Ya-ha! Ya-ha! Ya-ha! Ya-ha!”You groaned, lifting your face from the fluffy pillow. Your tired eyes scanned the room for the source of the insistent, high-pitched yell that seemed to be on an endless loop. Your gaze stopped on the screen of your laptop that lay open on the desk. In the middle of the screen was Hiruma’s trademark symbol, the Devil Bat, floating around and flapping its wings while repeating Ya-Ha! a hundred times over.
Relationships: Kobayakawa Sena/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Seven Minutes (Sena Kobayakawa)

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Slice of Life, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 3,627 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sena ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Eyeshield 21 ☁



_This was originally meant to be a Seven Minutes in Heaven with all of the cast, but I started this fic years ago when I was watching Eyeshield 21 and never finished it. It’s been so long, I don’t remember all of them well and didn’t feel confident completing it so I changed it up and made it a Sena-centric fic._

* * *

“ _Ya-ha! Ya-ha! Ya-ha! Ya-ha!_ ”

You groaned, lifting your face from the fluffy pillow. Your tired eyes scanned the room for the source of the insistent, high-pitched yell that seemed to be on an endless loop. Your gaze stopped on the screen of your laptop that lay open on the desk. In the middle of the screen was Hiruma’s trademark symbol, the Devil Bat, floating around and flapping its wings while repeating _Ya-Ha!_ a hundred times over.

With an exasperated sigh, you pushed yourself out of bed and over to the desk. You scratched your cheek after sitting down in the wooden chair, running your finger over the mousepad. The Devil Bat smirked and flew to the corner of the screen. A chibi head of Hiruma appeared seconds later.

“ _Get your ass to the clubhouse pronto, or there will be hell to pay! Ya-ha!_ ”

You blinked at the chibi head that laughed maniacally. You were almost tempted to ignore the message. Saturday was the one day you got off of practice and work, and now he’s wanting you to show up to do god-knows-what.

The chibi Hiruma cackled again, the rest of his body appearing with a machine gun in hand. He pointed it at you, the grin growing to show off his insanely sharp teeth. “ _I won’t take no for an answer!_ ”

Your eye twitched. You weren’t sure if you should be annoyed or impressed. Either way, you pushed away from the desk and grabbed a towel before entering the bathroom.

* * *

You yawned as you shuffled onto the Deimon High School grounds, hands stuffed into the pockets of your hoodie. Before you could reach out to slide the club room door open, a hand landed on your shoulder.

“Come on. We were waiting for you so we could leave.”

“Leave?” you turned around to face Musashi, “Leave where?”

Musashi heaved a deep sigh, closing his eyes. “Hiruma wouldn’t even tell me or Kurita.”

“This is gonna be bad, huh?” you questioned as you turned, walking at his side.

Musashi nodded, “Yeah, probably.”

* * *

After exiting the train, the Devil Bats followed Hiruma into a twenty-five-floor office building. Going to the twentieth floor and to the end of the hallway, Hiruma pushed open the oak door. The Inside was fairly simple. There were several different couches throughout the room. Coffee tables, a desk, a chair, and two bookshelves.

“What are we doing here?” Mamori asked as she walked farther into the room.

No one knew what to think.

Hiruma laughed, moving to sit on the desk that sat at the front of the room. Cerberus and Piggyberus jumped up on either side of him. “Everyone isn’t here yet. Nothing will be explained until everyone arrives.”

“Everyone?” Mamori looked at him, her eyes curious.

A laugh was his response, followed by a sadistic grin.

“I guess we just sit and wait.” Sena mused, sitting down on one of the couches.  
Suzuna and Monta followed suit, sitting on either side of him.

“What’s the point of this anyway?” Jumonji questioned, hands in his pockets.

“Seems pointless to me,” Kuroki responded, his hands folded behind his head.

“I doubt there is a point to this.” Togano agreed, his eyes trained on the manga in his hand.

Hiruma grinned. “Think of this as… _special training_.”

“Special training?” the three chorused, blinking in confusion. This also caught everyone else’s attention, which was now on the cackling blonde.

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good.” you sighed, falling back onto the couch opposite of Sena. Musashi agreed, taking a seat next to you.

Within twenty minutes of absolute boredom, various people began to appear, each more confused than the last, but not half as confused – and, in some cases, annoyed – as the Devil Bats currently were.

“They’re late,” Hiruma growled, firing his gun at the ceiling.

“Stop that, Hiruma!” Mamori scolded, grabbing the gun from the blonde’s hand.

Before anyone could question who _they_ were, the door was kicked open with such force that it slammed into the wall. Standing in the doorway with a less than pleasant expression on his face was none other than Agon Kongo. Behind him was Reiji Maruko and Rikiya Gao of the Hakushu Dinosaurs.

Everyone stared in shock at the sight, which was quickly followed by hushed whispers. They were all thinking the same thing: _What are they doing here?_

“Yosh! Now that everyone is finally here,” Hiruma threw Agon a creepy grin. “Let’s begin.”

Agon gritted his teeth, shuffling over and plopping down on your right. His eyes were narrowed behind his glasses and his fists were clenched tightly in his hoodie’s pocket. After the other two entered the room, Hiruma walked over and slammed it shut, locking it and feeding the key to Cerberus.

“Why didn’t we notice the lock had been switched?” Monta whispered to Sena who shrugged in response, looking just as nervous as the rest of the Bats. No one knew better than them just what Hiruma was truly capable of.

“It was too small a thing to notice,” you muttered in reply, watching the blonde as he made his way back to the desk, leaning against it with his ankles crossed and arms folded. His grin grew, showing off his extremely sharp teeth. “Listen up, ladies! I’m only gonna say this once!”

Everyone’s eyes were on the blonde maniac. The room had been completely overtaken by silence. No one dared to move or even breathe.

“Devil Hiruma’s Seven. Minutes. In. Heaven.” he said slowly, his teal orbs scanning the shocked and horrified expressions of the group.

“W-What?” Mamori stuttered, taking a step back, “You can’t be serious, Hiruma!”

“I’m dead serious.”

“Well,” you stood from the couch, stuffing your hands into your pockets, “That’s gonna be a hard pass for me.”

Hiruma cackled, pulling out another weapon from god-knows-where and aiming it at you, “If you try to leave, I’ll send you straight to hell.”

“Why not?” you shrugged, looking at the blonde lazily. “I go through hell every day with you anyway.”

“There’s no way to get out!” Jumonji cried, pulling on the doorknob with his foot on the wall.

“You’re doing it wrong!” Kuroki growled, his own hands wrapping around the knob and giving a heavy pull.

“You have to twist then pull!” Togano joined the pair.

“It’s not budging! What the hell?!” Kuroki growled, kicking the door as the other two stood off to the side, panting.

“Move,” you commanded, walking over to the door. Your right hand pulled back, eyes narrowing in determination. You let out a yell before slamming your fist into the wood. Now, normally, you’d easily be able to knock down a wooden door, but this was no normal wooden door. Hiruma had his hands on it, after all, so the fact that it was reinforced with steel didn’t surprise you.

“Y/N!” Sena rushed over as you squatted down, holding your wrist in pain. “Are you okay?”

“Che,” you glared at your bloody knuckles before turning your blazing eyes to the blonde. He was laughing so hard, tears were leaving the corners of his eyes like a waterfall, “The hell’d you do to it?”

“You think I wouldn’t calculate the option that you’d try breaking the door down with your super-strength? No one can break down that door!”

Your eyes shifted to the rather large Gao standing near the door, “Do you mind?”

He grinned, “Not really.”

“It won’t work~” Hiruma sang.

After you and the Ha-Ha Brothers moved out of the way, Gao stepped forward. He took a deep breath before letting out a roar and body slamming the door. Now, with Gao’s monstrous strength – that may be even greater than both yours and Agons -, you’d think he’d be able to break down the door without a problem, but the door didn’t budge. It didn’t even rattle.

“W-What the hell?” Monta asked, his eyes wide in shock.

“T-That’s not… possible.” Sena gulped, his hand clenching around the back of your hoodie. He had witnessed Gao’s strength back when he defeated the Spinx and knew that it was the real deal. The fact that not even he could break the door spelled out bad news for you all.

“You’re more than welcome to jump out the window.” Hiruma motioned towards the back wall, which was completely made of glass, “If you think you can survive a twenty-story drop, that is.”

Despite most of the people in the room having in-human strength and speed, not even they stood a chance dropping from a twenty-story window and surviving to tell the tale.

“In other words, it’s do-or-die.” you sighed, moving to re-take your seat between Musashi and Agon.

“That’s right~”

“Devil Hiruma’s Seven Minutes in Heaven… how does that work?” Sakuraba questioned.

“Kekeke~ The rules are just slightly different than that of the normal game.”

“It’s more of a seven minutes in hell type thing,” you responded, staring blankly at the tan carpeted floor.

“O-Oh.” Sakuraba gulped, a small drop of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead.

“What is _‘seven minutes in heaven’_?”

Almost everyone in the room froze at Shin’s question, sending him either looks of disbelief or looks of horror.

“Yeah! I’ve never heard of it before!” Mizumachi joined in, a carefree grin on his lips, “How do you play?”

The room tensed. Would they really have to explain that?

Everyone was brought from their thoughts at the high pitched _Ya-ha!_ echoed through the room, belonging only to Devil Bat Jr. who had appeared on Hiruma’s laptop screen. Was that laptop on the desk when you got there?

Devil Bat appeared next to him, an evil grin on his face as words flashed across the screen in bold lettering: _**✧Devil Bat & Devil Bat Jr.’s Explanations for Dummies✧**_

“Listen up, ladies, and try to keep up!” Devil Bat cackled, flapping his wings. “Seven minutes in heaven is a game created in the early 1950s by teenagers who had nothing better to do with their time. It’s played with a group of people, Ya-ha!”

“There are various versions floating around! Some people like to put objects in a hat, others prefer writing down colors or adding ribbons of various colors. For the Devil Hiruma version, all of the males will draw a Stick Figure on a piece of paper doing any random thing, along with any random number above ten. Crumble the paper and throw it in the box, Ya-ha!”

“From there, the women will select one of the papers from the hat. The person who drew the stick figure on the paper is the one that will spend a certain amount of time in the closet with her. The object of the game is to kiss the person you’re in the closet with. Anyone who fails to at least do that will be sent straight to hell!”

“Now, stop complaining and get to drawing! Ya-ha!”

The pair of Devil Bats disappeared from the screen and it went black.

Hearing that threat from Devil Bat Jr. really wasn’t that threatening, but the people from Deimon knew better than to underestimate such a threat. That would be a very stupid move on their part.

“Do we… really have to kiss?” Sena gulped, his face flushing. He took sneaky glances at you, but no one noticed but Hiruma.

“That’s right,” Hiruma reached into the drawer of the desk, pulling out a stack of printer paper and a bag of pens. He threw the paper at Mamori and the pens at Sena. “Hand those out to every guy in the room, Manajerks.”

Mamori huffed, stomping her foot but handing out a sheet to each male. Sena followed behind, giving each a pen to draw with. Most of the men looked less than happy to comply but knew that they had no other choice. After all, they weren’t allowed to leave until they played along.

After all the pictures had been drawn, crumbled and thrown into the green shoebox, it was returned to Hiruma who gave it a shake and grinned, his teal orbs scanning the crowd for his first victim.

His eyes landed on the one person he absolutely loved to annoy. Walking over, he shoved the box in your face, sending you a manic-like grin, “Guess who’s first~”

“Oh, hell no.” you glared at the box, wishing with everything that it’d catch on fire right then and there.

“If you ever want to leave this room, shebitch, pick a damn piece of paper.”

“Go to hell, asshole.” you scoffed.

He cackled, “I’ll see you there.”

After a stare-off between the two that lasted a good twenty minutes, you finally sighed and stuck your hand into the box. You knew you weren’t gonna win against the devil. Besides, you didn’t have to kiss the person you got, just spend some time in a dark closet with him and _pretend_ like you kissed. Fun.

Digging into the box, your hand finally settled on one of the slips of paper. Pulling it out, you heaved a sigh before pealing it open. The stick figure was neatly drawn with a helmet on its head. Above him was the number twenty-one.

Hiruma’s lips tugged up as if he expected the result, his sharp eyes snapping to Sena, who jumped in surprise. “Get in the closet with shebitch!”

Sena’s face went red as he glanced at you. Your face was blank as you stood up, shoving the paper against Hiruma’s chest. “I really fucking hate you, Hiruma.”

His laughter followed you as you headed to the closet, yanking the door open. It was small and cramped, barely able to fit two people, but Sena was small and didn’t take up much room. He stepped in behind you, jumping when the door slammed behind him.

His heart was racing, pounding in his ears. He was thankful that the closet was dark and hoped you couldn’t see how red his face had become. Ever since he first met you, Sena has had a huge crush on you that only grew as he spent more time with you. His crush had sprouted like a spring flower, turning into a one-sided love that he sometimes wished he didn’t experience.

You were a third year with no interest in sports or in dating, despite being asked out several times since you started high school. You weren’t the most attractive person in school, but you were far from being ugly. Sena always hated the attention you received, but he knew that you had no interest in dating any of them. Still, the thought that you _might_ say yes scared him.

You would be graduating soon. His window of opportunity was closing, as Hiruma liked to say, but what could he do? He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with you.

“What are you thinking so hard about, Sena?” you asked, softly, leaning back against the wall. You studied him closely, though it was a bit hard to see his expression in the darkness.

“Ah, I, um…” he tried to swallow down his nerves. “I’m sorry Hiruma is doing this.”

“Not your fault,” you shrugged. “You’re going through it, too.” You paused, letting your body slide down the wall until you found the floor. “Honestly, I’m glad I got you and not one of those other idiots. I can’t imagine being stuck in here with that idiot Agon.”

Sena smiled softly, kneeling down as he tried to take up as little space as possible. His voice was soft, “I’m glad I got you, too.”

You didn’t think about the space, stretching your right leg out while the other was folded on the floor. The closet was so small that your foot almost touched the door. Sena was acutely aware of your leg brushing against his own.

“Do you… think Hiruma will know?” he mumbled, shifting awkwardly.

“Know what?”

“That we… _didn’t kiss_ ,” he mumbled, lowering his head.

“He probably will,” you glanced around the closet, but the darkness hid whatever secrets it might hide. “Knowing him, he’s got a camera in here somewhere.”

“A-Ah, I see…”

“He can’t force us to do anything, but he can certainly keep us in here until he’s satisfied.”

“S-Should we…?” Sena bit his lip, hands clenching around his jeans.

You hummed, thoughtfully, shifting so that you could move closer to him. You could feel the heat radiating off his face and you smirked. “Do you _want_ to, Sena?”

He squeaked, falling back against the door to put distance between the two of you. You chuckled, closing the distance again. “W-What are you d-doing?”

You ran your fingers across his warm cheek. “You didn’t answer the question,”

“I…” he breathed out, closing his eyes tightly. “I do – !”

You pressed your lips against his, your hand on the back of his neck. His body tensed up, hand on your wrist.

 _‘Is this a dream? Y/N is really kissing me!’_ , his grip on your wrist tightened as his lips started to move against yours.

You smiled, tugging on his bottom lip as you pulled away. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

 _‘It’s now or never’_ , he thought, nervously. “Can I… tell you something, Y/N?”

You hummed, lightly tugging at his hair at the nape of his neck. “What is it?”

“Do you remember the day we met?” he asked, softly, fingers playing with the leather bracelet around your wrist.

“The day we met?” you echoed, thoughtfully. _‘That’s pretty random’_ , Even so, you thought back to the day the results of the entrance exam came out. You planned on spending the day lazing around at home, but Hiruma threatened to release some photos of your illicit activities to the principal if you didn’t show up. He wanted to scope out some new blood for the football team and wanted you for free slave labor.

You remembered seeing Sena walking with Mamori when they turned the corner and ran straight into Ichirou Amano. Ichirou was in your class and he was known for being a hot-headed douche, especially to the younger students. He made the Ha-Ha brothers look like saints.

He had gotten super pissed off when Sena ran into him, even though he apologized profusely. Normally, you’d ignore such instances because it had nothing to do with you and you just couldn’t be bothered, but something about the situation had you acting on instinct. You had caught his fist before he could punch Sena and then punched him in the crotch with your steel-toed boots.

Sena smiled, “You said that it was your good deed for the day, stopping him from being able to breed.”

“Heh, he never looked at me again after that.”

He pulled your hand free from his neck, holding it between his own. “I remember thinking how cool you were. I would always see you around school, but I never knew how to approach you. Then Hiruma made me join the team and I started to see you more. I don’t think you remembered the day we met, but I never forgot it. Now that I think about it, I never thanked you for that…”

“I did remember,” you responded. “I thought it was strange when you joined the team. Didn’t seem like something you’d be interested in. I just figured Hiruma blackmailed you to get you to join.”

“Not quite,” he mumbled, his grip tightening around your hand. “He bribed me. He said if I joined, I could get closer to… to you.”

The pieces of the puzzle clicked into place in your mind. “Oh… _oh_ ~ You have a crush on me.”

He nodded, “You mean so much to me, Y/N. I want you to know that, but… it’s perfectly fine if you don’t feel the same! I don’t want to ruin our friendship over this…”

Your fingers wrapped tight around his hand and you gave a sharp tug, bringing his body towards yours. Your free arm wrapped around his neck and you claimed his lips once again. He responded instantly, lips moving in sync with your own.

You pulled back with a chuckle, your fingers lightly rubbing the back of his neck. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve always belonged to me, Sena. There’s a reason Mamori and Suzuna has always been the only girls around you. It’s not because you’re not cute or dateable, it’s because I threatened to destroy any girl that tried to get close to you.” You smirked. “Sorry, but I’m a bit possessive over what belongs to me,”

Sena smiled, feeling warmth fill his heart at your words. “Be as possessive as you want, Y/N.”

“Gladly,” you grinned, lips attaching to his neck. He stuttered out your name as you nipped his skin, marking him as yours.

* * *

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“It’s definitely been more than seven minutes… don’t you think?”

You raised a brow, pulling both of you to your feet. You pecked his lips once more before grabbing the doorknob and twisting. It wasn’t locked, so it swung open without a problem. You stepped out and deadpanned.

Sena, being shorter than you, peeked around your side only to sweatdrop. “Where did everyone go…”

The room that had previously been filled with teenagers was now completely empty. You sent the first year a look. “I think we were set up,”

“But how? All of the guys drew different things. I saw them when I helped collect them all.”

“I’ve learned not to question him,” you sighed before turning around, your arms sliding around his waist. You pulled him tight against your body, happy to be able to see his face as the embarrassed expression he wore. “It worked out in the end, don’t you agree~?”

He nodded, a smile slipping onto his lips.

* * *


End file.
